The subject invention relates to methods and apparatus for aligning shafts. More particularly, the subject invention relates to method an apparatus for substantially coaxially aligning rotatable shafts of adjacently positioned elements.
There are many problems associated with aligning adjacent shafts, particularly rotatable shafts of, for example, a pump and a motor. Lasers and other devices have been employed, but they are expensive, complicated, and difficult to operate. These difficulties represent a waste of materials, labor and time.
Such heretofore used aligning apparatus often require the use of mathematics, look-up tables and precise positioning and operation of the aligning apparatus. These previously used aligning apparatus also experienced difficulties in aligning the adjacent shafts in the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d axis.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the heretofore problems, as set forth above.
In one aspect of the invention, a holder is provided which has an axis and an opening extending therethrough. The opening has first and second portions. The opening first portion is larger and substantially the same diameter as one of the element shafts; and
An aligning shaft has an axis, an opening extending therethrough, and a preselected outside diameter. The aligning shaft is slidably, coaxially positionable within the second portion of the holder. The aligning shaft outside diameter is smaller and substantially the same diameter as the diameter of the second end portion of the holder opening. The aligning shaft opening has a diameter larger and substantially the same diameter as the diameter of the other of the element shafts.
In another aspect of the invention an apparatus is provided for substantially coaxially aligning adjacent first and second shafts. A holder is provided which has an axis and an opening. The opening has a preselected diameter extending therethrough.
A first aligning shaft has an axis, a preselected outside diameter, a coaxial opening and is slidably positionable within the holder opening. The first aligning shaft outside diameter is smaller and substantially the same dimensions as the preselected diameter of the holder opening. The first aligning shaft opening is of a size sufficient for receiving a portion of the first rotatable shaft.
A second aligning shaft has an axis, a preselected outside diameter, a coaxial opening and is slidably positionable within the holder opening. The second aligning shaft outside diameter is smaller and substantially the same dimensions as the preselected diameter of the holder opening. The second aligning shaft opening is of a size sufficient for receiving a portion of the second rotatable shaft.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for axially aligning first and second shafts of elements prior to maintaining said elements relative one to the other. In this embodiment, an aligning shaft is inserted within a holder. The holder is then positioned between first and second element shafts of respective first and second elements to be aligned. The holder is thereafter slid onto the first element shaft. The second element shaft is then aligned with the axis of the holder. The aligning shaft is thereafter slid onto the second element shaft.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for axially aligning first and second shafts of elements prior to maintaining said elements relative one to the other. In this method, the first and second aligning shafts are inserted within a holder. The first and second aligning shafts and holder are then positioned between first and second shafts of respective first and second elements to be aligned. Thereafter the first aligning shaft is slid onto the first element shaft and releaseably connected to the holder. Thereafter, the second element shaft is aligned with the second aligning shaft opening and then the second aligning shaft is slid into the second element shaft.